


Early Morning

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra/Trevelyan baby, F/M, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra and Trevelyan get an early morning wake up call from someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

Trevelyan’s eyes crack open blearily, wincing as the early morning sun hits him. He fights against the urge to close them again and simply fall back to sleep, but his groaning wife beside him has him awake instantly, leaning up on one elbow to smile down at her.

They’d been married in a small ceremony, neither he nor Cassandra wanted a large affair, much to Josephine’s chagrin. Josephine’s main argument had been that they were both nobility, from well known and powerful families, they should show the world what a joining of two such houses looks like. But he and Cassandra were both as stubborn as each other, and neither of them budged on the matter.

All their closest friends were there, watching the happy couple seal the rest of their lives together with wide smiles and glowing cheeks. They’d spent the rest of the evening surrounded by their closest friends, joking and drinking until the early hours of the morning, that was until Cassandra had cast him one of her many smouldering looks over the table and he’d instantly shot up, grasping her around the wrist to drag her up to their shared quarters, wrapped up in each other until the middle of the day the next morning.

He’d called for food to be sent up to their chambers afterwards, but they’d been too busy memorising every plane of each others bodies to notice. He’d never felt more alive than he had in those moments, remembering with perfect clarity every moment of their wedding and the nights afterwards.

He remembered the way her cheeks pinkened when his eyes filled with tears at her beauty, clad from head to toe in white, melted caramel eyes swirling with absolute joy as she stepped through the main doors to Skyhold.

He’d spoken his vows so the entire hall could hear, so that they could hear his pledge and remember that from this breath until his last, she was his, forever.

Trevelyan’s thoughts were interrupted by his wife shifting, moving closer to him and reaching up to caress his face gently. “What are you thinking about love?” she asks softly, her gaze loving and filled with the early morning sun, bursting off the chocolate spikes in her eyes in fractals.

He smiles down at her, a small chuckle bursting from his dry lips. “Everything.” he whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. Cassandra hums in content, nuzzling further into his warm embrace, pressing a light kiss to his scarred shoulder, a memento left from their last battle with Corypheus.

Cassandra rubs her hand up and down his spine slowly, soothing his worries as they gaze into each others eyes, simply content to lie with one another, legs tangled together as their wedding rings glint from the sun streaming in from the open balcony doors.

She’s about to say something, when her words are interrupted by the slow creaking of their chamber door open. Trevelyan chuckles as she huffs good-naturedly, watching the sensual roll of her shoulders as she turns, opening her arms to their still half asleep daughter.

"Why are you up so early my love?" Cassandra coos, pressing a soft kiss to Justinia’s forehead as the small girl rubs her tired amber eyes, climbing into bed between her mother and father. Justinia mumbles something unintelligible, burrowing under the covers and into Trevelyan’s arms, her small fingers wrapped around the small bear Sera had gotten her for her second name day just past.

Cassandra moves to cradle Justinia, entwining her hands with his as they shield their daughter from the sun, both of them chuckling as the small girls breaths turn into quiet snores, both of them trying not to burst into laughter at her soft snorts in her sleep, so like her fathers.   
“I love you, both of you.” Trevelyan whispers, brushing off a piece of Cassandra’s now slightly longer hair. She beams back at him, kissing his fingertips as he draws them down the scar on her cheek.

"I love you too." she whispers back, nuzzling her nose into their little girls light hair, her eyes never straying from his as they lay, content until mid-morning, where Josephine reluctantly rouses their small family from their sleep-in, all of them grumbling as they stumbled from their room.

They both laugh when they hear Josephine leave the room, grumbling under her breath about the ‘Stubbornness of the Trevelyan’s’


End file.
